


Girls talk

by Nonnie_mouse



Series: Vignette [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonnie_mouse/pseuds/Nonnie_mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Really, Peeta? You're still pining after Katniss Everdeen?"</p>
<p>Pre-Hunger games. A typical lunchtime conversation for Peeta Mellark</p>
<p>Title from Dave Edmunds song of the same name<br/>"Thought I heard you mention my name<br/>Can't you talk any louder?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Girls talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made. Seraphina is mine, unfortunately . Don't own " Girls talk " either.  
> that was performed by Dave Edmunds and written by Elvis Costello  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Feedback appreciated!

" Seriously, Thom looked so amazing yesterday. He definitely scrubs up well!"  


" Yeah, it's all that physical labor- those boys may be Seam, but damn if they don't get good bodies for it!"  


This comment is accompanied by titters from the table, as Peeta sits and picks at his food. He's sitting with only half his usual group of friends, most of the other boys needing to study for a class that the rest of them don't take. So, here he is; with his girl friends- he usually wouldn't mind, but today they seen adamant to talk about boys. Thank god for Delly, who is sitting beside him, simultaneously nodding along to the other girls’ chatter, and giving Peeta sympathetic smiles.  


' You'd think they'd have more pressing problems then what guys to ogle’ he thinks to himself. Then again, it’s not like he’s not a culprit himself. At this thought, his eyes almost inadvertently flit to the table at the far end of the hall, to the two girls sitting together in what appears to be complete silence.

"Peeta, are you even listening?"

Peeta turns to Seraphina, the same girl who had been drooling over Thom seconds ago, and puts on what Delly calls his ‘charmer’ smile. "Of course, Ser. I can’t comment on Thom’s attributes myself; but I’m riveted by your thoughts on the subject." This seems to mollify Seraphina for the moment, so she turns back to the conversation, and Peeta returns to watching the two girls.

‘What do they talk about?’ He wonders. They’re not exactly similar. Madge Undersee, daughter of District 12’s Mayor – and Katniss Everdeen, daughter to a merchant’s daughter and a Miner who was killed in a tragic explosion. What do they have in common? The only thing he can think of is Gale Hawthorne – do they talk about him? About his olive skin and how his Seam eyes light up when he’s around Katniss …

　

No. He can’t imagine them talking about him.

　

"Peeta."

　

Since Peeta can’t see them talking about Gale; then he definitely can’t see them talking about him. He has to wonder sometimes though. Does she? Does she ever think about that time in kindergarten when she sang and his tiny little world stopped? Or, god forbid, the time with the bread … Peeta absentmindedly rubs his hand over the phantom bruise his mother left all those years ago …

　

"Peeta!"

　

Does she ever say his name? He’s never heard her say it. Not even when she’s been to the bakery. But, maybe, late at night , when everyone’s asleep – maybe, just maybe – it slips past her lips. Like her name comes from his …

　

"Really, Peeta? You’re still pining after Katniss Everdeen? " Seraphina sounds annoyed now, and everyone is staring at him. "It’s never going to happen."

"Why not?" Everyone’s eyes swing to Delly, who looks genuinely perplexed by Seraphina’s comment.

"She’s so weird! She doesn’t talk to any one, she hunts and she just hangs out with Hawthorne all the time!’’

Delly shrugs her shoulders. "I think she’s nice."

Seraphina scoffs "Have you ever even spoken to her, Delly? In fact, Peeta, have _you?_ Plus, she’s Seam. You’re Merchant."

"Her dad was Seam, and her Mom a merchant’s kid" Peeta points out.

"Yeah. And look how well that turned out! Just - let her go, Peeta." With that, Seraphina changes the subject to the latest Capitol fashion trends. Delly squeezes Peeta’s leg in apology and joins in in the excited babble of the other girls.

　

Peeta turns back to watching Madge and Katniss, only to see grey Seam eyes quickly look away. That’s the problem. He can’t let go. And, he will talk to her. One day.

　  
When the time is right.


	2. My vision of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't come any closer, don't come any nearer  
> My vision of you can't come any clearer  
> Oh, I just wanna hear girls talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: all hunger games references and characters belong to Suzanne Collins. No profit is being made
> 
> Peeta has a lot of feelings. Or, I have a lot of feelings about Peeta. I'm not sure which it is.

"What are day dreaming about, boy?" 

Peeta slows his sweeping, closes his eyes briefly, and then turns towards the voice , with an almost too bright smile on his face.

"Nothing, mother. I'm not sure what you mean?"

Peeta's mother eyes him suspiciously." You should have finished sweeping five minutes ago. The cookies have come out of the cooler and need to be frosted. Not to mention the cakes. I didn't have children so that they can be lazy and a waste of space."

Peeta lowers his head and begins to sweep again. But can't help but mutter under his breath " I have to wonder some times why you did have children."

"What did you just say?" She steps towards him menacingly. He knows realistically that he's taller and stronger than her, but he still feels his head drop further and his shoulders hunch forward. He hates himself just a little.

"Honey? " Peeta's father comes out of the back room. " I've sent the boys home to start dinner. Peeta and I can close up tonight" He doesn't look at Peeta as he talks; as if his wife is a wild beast, waiting to strike at the first moment of distraction.

" You left dinner to those buffoons? Why not set the entire house on fire? Why do I have to do everything?" Deciding that her other sons are more a threat than her youngest, Peeta's mother hurries out of the bakery, muttering about men and the fact that they are useless.

Peeta's father only looks at Peeta when he hears Peeta start sweeping again. He gives Peeta a sad smile. "Sorry, son." 

" I know, Dad."

Peeta sweeps in silence. When he's done, he turns back to his dad and gives him a half smile. "Frosting?"

His dad nods, his own smile becoming brighter as they head to their benches and pick up their piping bags. Peeta feels his shoulders relax and his whole being calming. This was where he felt right in his skin, next to his dad, decorating cakes and cookies with elaborate designs. Peeta has had some of his best and most normal moments right here, with his dad by his side. He can feel his dad relax too, and his father nudge Peeta with his elbow.

"So, what's on your mind, Peeta?"

Peeta shrugs " Just ... Drained I guess. Had lunch with the girls."

His dad nods sagely " Ah. So, know what you're going to wear to impress the Prince at the ball?"

" I hear that lavender is very in right now." They laugh.

"How's Delly?"

"She's my saving grace in situations like that. Probably should do something nice for her to thank her, really. Take her out to dinner or something."

"Hmmm. She's not the one who you'd really like to take out though, is she?" 

Peeta shrugs " You know she's not. But that's a moot point, isn't it?"

His father sighs "Some thing's aren't meant to be, son. But, then , some things are. Katniss' mother may not have been the one that I was to marry - she still was an important person in my life, someone who I can't regret having in my life. Katniss could at least be that to you."

Peeta puts on a mocking voice. " 'If I'd just talk to her'"

" I know why you don't, Peeta. But, I don't necessarily agree with your reasons. You're a good looking boy, taking after your old man." Peeta jokingly makes a face at his dad "I don't think you're doing yourself any favors by having this untouchable vision of Katniss in your head." Sensing Peeta's discomfort, his dad quickly adds " plus, there are many other visions you can entertain yourself with."

Peeta bursts out laughing " Gross, Dad!"

His dad laughs along with him, and they continue decorating their baked goods in amicable silence until it was time to close up. Luckily, Peeta's mother was already in bed and his brothers were off doing god knows what, giving him precious time to himself.

Precious time that he wouldn't let himself have before. Seraphina and his other girl friends could seem shallow and childish with their talk of boys and clothes , but he couldn't really fault them appreciating the beauty in the world. Especially since there was not much beauty amongst the reality that the Capitol had created after the Dark Days.

Let's face it. He's a sixteen year old boy. Of course he notices girls. He even notices Delly, if she happens to miss a top button on her shirt, or the cute little tick she has when she's nervous; the way she plays with her hair.

But, he's never noticed any one like he's noticed Katniss.

It was her voice that captured him first, birds really did stop to listen to her. He was five, and didn't really understand what was happening, other than he felt an incredible need to be close to that amazing girl - but he couldn't bring himself to talk to her. 

Now, it was so much more complicated , in more ways than one. Now there was Gale Hawthorne, Peeta's mother, the fact that Seam kids didn't mix with merchant kids ... And Katniss' own crushing sorrow and stubborn nature. 

The need to be near her hasn't dissipated. However, it has evolved . He understands it now. Like with Delly, he becomes riveted by Katniss' little quirks - her hair in a braid. Her eyes. But, unlike Delly, the feeling is so much more intense, and far more lasting.

Peeta starts to get ready for bed, Katniss still on his mind. Katniss doesn't dress like the other girls at school. District 12 may be poor, but the needs were the same, and girls dressed to show off their status. Katniss? Dresses like who she is. And that is a hunter. Peeta doesn't think she even realises it, but her insistence to be herself and independent is incredibly sexy. It probably does help that Katniss wearing hunting clothes inadvertently highlights how fit her "secret" vocation has made her.

Even thinking about the way Katniss moves makes his cock twitch.

Peeta lets out a small moan. He knows he loves Katniss for more than what he's thinking about now , but, he's got a vision in his head, and he can't always control it.

Fortunately ( or unfortunately, depending on which way you look at it), Peeta hears his brother stumble into their room , breaking his train of thought. If he's lucky, his mind will continue this train of thought in his dreams.

As Peeta falls into bed, he thinks "Katniss Everdeen: hunter, song bird, unintentional beauty." For some one he's watched for so long, he knows so little. One day , he'll know more. But, for now he has his dreams.


End file.
